


Please don't forget

by Kris123123123



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Major Spoilers, nameless mc, reset theory, spoilers for all routes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris123123123/pseuds/Kris123123123
Summary: Seven remembers everything, but suddenly the RFA are all experiencing a strange bout of amnesia. Why doesn't anyone else remember the love he shared with her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on reset theory. I actually really love this and I hope you guys all do too. There are major spoilers for each good ending in the game, just so everyone knows. This is mainly 707 x main character, but like I said, spoilers for every route.

_ “A new person has entered the chat room.” _

_ The message flashed across Seven’s screen and he inwardly groaned. He was so tired of watching this story play out again and again. He wasn’t sure what he had done during his life to warrant this kind of torture, but there was his soulmate, once again falling for the wrong person. It always took exactly eleven days for everyone to fall for her, including himself, and he hated every minute of it. _

_ Seven tried to distance himself from her, not wanting to suffer more than he already had. Watching her continuously fall in love with everyone but himself hurt more than he was willing to admit. Why didn’t she remember like he did? Why didn’t she remember that he was the one who used to have her heart? Why didn’t she remember that they had been so tremendously crazy about each other that it was borderline disgusting? Why didn’t his friends remember how much they had loved each other? _

 

Seven remembered all of it, well most of it. He remembered the first time she approached him at the first ever RFA party two years ago, coyly asking about his Nimtendo TP and what game he was currently playing. He thought he had hidden the portable system so well in his jacket, but she must have watched him playing it earlier. When Seven looked towards the voice, he was shocked that she was beautiful. Why the hell was she talking to him when there were so many attractive men and women walking around? He smiled bitterly as he recalled sputtering for an answer, wishing he was as smooth as Zen was around women. The two began talking and he realized that she was not only beautiful, she was funny, smart; a woman with substance. She was fascinating and Seven felt drawn towards her bright eyes and her exuberant personality. They talked for hours that night, the other members busy with their own guests to pay any attention to the two of them. He left the party, too shy and embarrassed to ask for her number. He was too dangerous anyways and he believed that romance could only lead to one or both of them getting hurt.

 

_ He snapped back to the chaos in the chat room. They were begging Seven to make sure she was safe and that they should check with V to confirm that she belonged there. They always did this. Seven never once did a background check on her, knowing already everything he needed to know about this beautiful ‘new stranger’ communicating with him and his friends. He played his part, calling V and informing him of the problem, wondering who she was going to pick this time. _

_ The first time this stranger entered the chat room, he was ecstatic. His woman would finally get to experience the RFA in all its glory and understand his eclectic group of friends. She of course had met all of them already of course, but had never seen them in this setting. Then he realized that for some reason, she didn’t remember him or the two year relationship that they had built together. At first, he thought this was some really cruel joke or a terribly mean way of breaking up with him. After the second day, however, he began to realize that she somehow didn’t remember who he was. That hurt him more than anything. At least if they broke up, she would have a reason to pretend he never existed. This amnesia however, was sudden and seemed to be affecting everyone and not just the love of his life. Somehow he was the only one in the RFA who was not cursed with this strange affliction. _

_ So Seven sat in the background, watching as she fell for one RFA member after another. _

_ She started with Zen, falling instantly for his looks. Zen was just as smitten with her and worshipped the ground she walked on. Seven allowed it, with minimal interference since this is what she seemed to want. If this was who made her happy, then who was Luciel to change that, no matter how much it broke him. Zen would treat her appropriately. He would never take advantage of her or hurt her. He had no intentions of losing her and Seven understood that. She was amazing and anyone would be lucky to have her. He watched as the relationship between one of his close friends and his soulmate grew quickly, disgusted by how open she was about everything towards him. She never acted that way when she and Luciel were dating. Maybe she was more versatile than he originally expected and could easily mold her personality to compliment anyone’s. When Zen found out about the bomb, Seven was reluctant to give him any information regarding her whereabouts. He told the RFA that it was because the apartment location was a secret, but Luciel knew that he wanted to be her savior. He wanted to give her a reason to fall in love with him again. He wanted to be her knight in shining armor. Ultimately however, Zen was right and Seven had to disclose the apartment location. Seven hated that she was swept off her feet and that she chose to give Zen her heart. The first time she came into the chat room was ultimately the most painful, Seven decided, choosing in the future to distance himself from her. It was the only way he was going to survive. _

His phone rang and Seven glanced at it with disinterest. He was busy working and unless it was a nuclear bomb, it could wait. His golden eyes narrowed when he saw the unfamiliar number pop up on his screen. There was no way in hell that people should be able to have this number unless Seven specifically told them what it was, he made sure of that. He remembered a few days ago, having met the most amazing woman he had ever seen, and he was hopeful. Seven couldn’t stop thinking about her and the amazing possibility he squandered by not asking for her number. As irrational and as inconvenient as it sounded he had hoped that there was some way she had taken matters into her own hands and figured out his number for herself. He pressed the button, bringing the small device towards his ear, stomach feeling as though he was about to vomit.

“Zen here.” He answered formally, just in case it was someone from the government looking for him. That’s when he heard her quiet voice greeting him through the phone, her smile audible. She knew it wasn’t Zen, having talked to Seven at the RFA party for several hours. He sighed, although he wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or frustrated. 

“How did you get this number?” He asked, tersely, panicking. If she could get his number, there was no doubt in his mind that others could find it too. He needed to end this as quickly as possible. She could get hurt and he was not about to have her blood on his hands.

He partially listened as she explained how she had emailed Rika asking about him. She had asked Rika innocently if she could contact Seven, stating she just wanted to speak to him again, but if he wasn’t interested that she would ultimately leave him alone.

He hated what came out of his mouth next.

“Good to hear. I’m not the kind of man you should be pursuing.” and he hung up on her. He broke down later and called her within a few hours under the pretense that he was just making sure she was safe. He called her the next day to make sure she was eating properly and the day after to tell him about a strange dream he had the night before. Seven kept finding excuses to call her, knowing he was setting himself up for disaster.

_ When she went after Jaehee, Luciel was surprised. Thinking about all the times he had dressed as a woman, he wasn’t exactly why he didn’t see it sooner. They became close friends very quickly and Seven realized that Jaehee was just as lonely as he was. Seven smiled, watching the two RFA females grow a strong bond together. He fell in love with her again and again as he watched her help Jaehee come out of her shell; helping to express her feelings for Zen and establish her own coffee shop. She was always meant to be friends with Jaehee and the two women had a similar relationship when she and Seven were an item. He loved the bond they shared and was so relieved that she could still be close with Jaehee. They both deserved it. He couldn’t even be jealous of Jaehee, the two of them together were so adorable that he just had to be happy about the situation. Plus she looked so cute in that apron, Seven just wanted to hold her and never let her go. How could he not fall in love with her kindness and her strong personality? She was so wonderful to everyone, and she even flirted with Luciel a little, bringing him false hope that she could rekindle those ancient feelings.  He couldn’t do that however, she didn’t even remember being in love with him for all the years they were together. _

 

Their first date was rocky, at best. She had finally told him how she felt over the phone and that she thought it would be a good idea to at least try going on a date. Seven agreed after a few persuading phone calls and several denials of his feelings. He was hoping beyond all hope that she wouldn’t break his heart or that she wouldn’t get hurt in the process of falling in love with him. So there he was, in one of his best button-down shirts and his cleanest jeans waiting like a dopey idiot for the girl of his dreams. He held the small robot dog and awkwardly shifted from foot to foot, as if he wasn’t sure where to appropriately place them. He looked down at his watch, he was still 15 minutes early. When she showed up a whole five minutes early to their allotted meet-up time, Seven’s heart skipped a beat. She looked amazing and the redhead faltered as she approached him. How in the hell had he gotten so lucky?

She smiled at him and he fell into a synchronized step along side her. They had decided to just visit some of the local shops and keep this first date casual, since she knew Luciel was nervous and wanted to make him as comfortable as possible.

“You look amazing. So cute.” He stammered out after a moment, and she blinded him with one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. He awkwardly held out the small robot towards her.

“Much cute. Very happy. Wow.” She replied, bringing the small robot dog up to her nose and giving it a quick eskimo kiss.

“Yeah.” Seven replied, feeling overwhelmingly happy that she enjoyed it. She was going to break his heart if she ever broke up with him, he already knew that. “I put the parts together and it just….it built itself. I thought you might enjoy it.”

He was too embarrassed to tell her he had been so distracted by her that he built it when he should have been working. She seemed to understand anyways.

“You’re so cute, Sev!” She replied, unfazed by the dark red color staining his cheeks at the nickname. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the shops, calming his nerves as she talked enough for both of them. Luciel only tripped over his own feet about three times and he knew she could feel his palms sweating as she interlocked their fingers.

Towards the end of the date, he told her he was going to drive her back to her apartment, if she felt comfortable enough to get into his car with him. She nodded and he opened the door for her, hitting himself in the shin in the process. She noticed, of course, and smiled to herself as she slid into the passenger seat.

When they had settled into their seats, Seven began to babble about this particular car. He knew she wasn’t really interested, but he didn’t know what else to talk about. He was still so nervous around her. She listened intently, however, even asking questions while fondling the small dog robot in her lap.

As they pulled up to her apartment, Luciel stopped talking, his hands gripping the wheel tightly. The date had gone well, but he really couldn’t risk losing or hurting her in the future.

“Look,” he started, preparing to end this sooner rather than later, “I am dangerous, we really shouldn’t continue this relationship any further. I mean I don’t think this is a good idea and I don’t want you to get hurt. I can’t get close to you, and I can’t have feelings for you, I’m sorry.”

She went quiet for a moment and Luciel chanced a glance towards her in the passenger seat. He noticed tears running down her cheeks.

“I thought tonight went so well…” He heard her whisper, “you seemed just as nervous as I felt and I thought that meant you felt the same way.”

He felt the breath leave his chest, staring at those tears falling from her face. He hated the feeling that he was the one who had made her cry. 

He watched as she opened the car door and stepped out of the car. He thought he would be okay with this decision until he realized that she had left her robot dog in the passenger seat. It was the first time all evening she had set the thing down and immediately Luciel felt regret wash over him. He slammed his head into the steering wheel as she walked into her apartment, before driving away, sulking.

He called her first thing the next morning, apologizing for his behavior the night before. She had listened to him patiently explain that he had never really been in a relationship before and that he didn’t really know how to get close to another person very easily. He explained a little about his background as well, the home he grew up in and the way he and his brother were treated. He had never been with someone who genuinely cared about him and he was terrified.

She agreed to be patient with him but told him that she had no intentions of giving up on him. She was going to continue to pursue him and help him realize that he was allowed to be loved too.

She took her robot back the next weekend on their second date.

 

_ Yoosung’s romance with her stung the hacker more than he was willing to admit. He had always thought of Yoosung like a little brother, so when the young blonde fell in love with his soul mate, Seven was hurt more than he ever thought he could be. He tried to sit idly by as she fell for him, but he just couldn’t. Yoosung was so innocent that he didn’t even recognize her advances. Half the time, he confused her with Rika, which broke Seven’s heart. The college student was obviously still grieving, they all were. He stopped gaming and asked her to be his pre-girlfriend. At that point, Seven knew that he had lost once again. He was starting to wonder if he would ever be able to get her back. During the last few days of these torturous two weeks, Yoosung found out about the bomb in Rika’s apartment and he wanted to help protect her. Luciel could understand that, but he had wanted to be the hero. Yoosung convinced Seven to let him go with him to stop Mint Eye, but Yoosung ended up getting hurt in the process. This was Seven’s closest friend and Seven had hurt him. He would never be able to forgive himself for that. He had felt so guilty about hurting Yoosung. He watched again as she fell for the wrong man, even though she ultimately made his life better and happier. He was greedy and he wanted her all to himself. _

 

The first time Saeyoung had told her he loved her, it came out of nowhere.

It had been a particularly long and stressful week for Luciel. The agency had sent him case after case and he was running on about three hours of sleep this week. He wasn’t able to talk to her much and she seemed understanding, knowing his job was important to him. She had been texting him frequently, making sure he had eaten and asking him to please get some sleep. He was flattered that she cared so much. He had just finished his last assignment for the week, when he heard the gate click. There were only two people who could open the gate besides himself, and he really was only in the mood to see one of them.

She stepped across the threshold carrying what looked like a lot of food and some PhD Pepper. Saeyoung’s heart skipped a beat. She looked amazing, as always, but she seemed to have an ethereal glow about her. He considered the possibility that he might be hallucinating from lack of sleep, but it didn’t matter, she always looked beautiful.

“I know you haven’t had a proper meal this week,” She started, walking towards Saeyoung’s desk. He stood and enfolded her into his arms. 

“I missed you.” He whispered into her hair. He began to feel just how exhausted and starving he was. “Please tell me that food is for me.”

“Nope, these three bags of food and all this PhD Pepper are for me.” She replied, laughing into his chest. That sound was like music to his ears and Saeyoung laughed with her, tilting her face up to give her a quick kiss on the forehead.

“What did I do to deserve this angel in my life?” He asked her, grabbing the bags of food and wandering off towards the kitchen. She followed behind him, knowing his apartment just as well as he did at this point. She pulled out plates while he looked into the bag. She had brought enough food for both of them to eat for an entire week.

“This looks amazing!”

She just smiled at him, handing him the plates as he scooped equal portions out for both of them. They sat at the table, eating quietly. He spent the majority of dinner staring at her, wondering how he had gotten so lucky. When he had finished, she grabbed his plate and sauntered back into the kitchen.

“I know you’re watching me walk away, but you should go get a shower. I know how you get when you’re working.” The redhead smiled, she had caught him.

He stood stretching, muscles sore from lack of movement due to hours of coding and hacking. He made sure to grab a shower, relishing in the feel of the hot water on his sore back muscles. He loved that she always took care of him, going out of her way to make sure he ate properly and took care of himself. He needed someone like that after long weeks like these. He stepped out of the shower eventually and wandered into his bedroom to find some clothes to wear. He looked down at his bed and laughed. She had pulled out his favorite Terry Popper pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt. She had already closed the blackout curtains as well. 

Saeyoung dressed slowly and went to look for her. She was sitting on his couch, scrolling through Fakebook. She looked up at him and stood, and Saeyoung realized she had changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt as well. She silently grabbed his hand and led him back into the darkened bedroom.

“Sleep.” She said, pushing him gently towards the bed when he tried to kiss her.

“So tired.” He agreed, lying down dramatically. “707 shutting down. Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep.” 

She smiled gently, crawling on the bed towards him. She grabbed the comforter and wrapped both of them inside it.

“I love you.” Saeyoung mumbled, already drifting off to sleep, “thank you for taking care of me.”

 

_ The hacker had predicted her next love interest but he still couldn’t believe it. This was absolutely, 100% not happening. She was flirting and complimenting Jumin. As much as he trusted Jumin with his life, he was not going to trust Jumin with hers. He knew just how Jumin treated women, either from the stories he heard in the RFA chat rooms or through his surveillance over the security cameras _

_ Jumin used and abused women, and Luciel was going to do anything in his power to stop her from falling for him. He was the definition of a powerful, dominating male who got off on controlling women. Seven was legitimately scared for her safety. _

_ He tried starting off a little more subtle than he would have liked.  _

_ “Jumin are you gay?” Maybe if he implanted that idea into her head, she would believe it. Even Zen was trying to interfere. Anyone but Jumin to make her happy. _

_ He was met with a response of “I don’t think he is.” He had remembered how persistent she had been with himself, and realized just how determined she could be. This was going to be harder than he anticipated. _

_ “Damnit.” Luciel swore as he stared at his computer screen. Nothing was working. He had tried flirting with her himself. That didn’t work either. She was pursuing him as a romantic partner and Seven could do nothing. He watched, frustrated, as she began to tear down his walls just like she had done with him so many times before. _

_ They began to get closer and closer, and that’s when Jumin learned about the hacker. He forced her to stay at his penthouse and watch over his cat, his paranoia kicking in at every possible moment. Watching this play out from behind screen, Luciel wanted to scream. _

_ Was he seriously trying to keep her there? He watched several storylines play out, each with an equally depressing ending. After several times of her being driven insane by Jumin’s overbearing personality or dying at the hands of unknown, or even jumping out the window in a desperate attempt to leave, she finally, FINALLY, was able to rationalize with Jumin. She was able to sort out the mess that was Jumin’s feelings and his turn him into a soft, cuddly and caring husband.  _

_ She was truly amazing. Luciel would never understand what he had done to lose her or how he had been lucky enough to love her for the short time he was able to. _

  
  


They were laying in bed together. It wasn’t their first time, but it was definitely one of their better times together. He was absent-mindedly creating small circles around one of the bruises on her hip as she nodded off against his chest. 

“Hey Saeyoung.” She whispered. He grunted in reply, letting her know he was listening. “You should open up that toy store you’ve always wanted to open.” 

He was surprised that she remembered. He had only mentioned it in passing once. He thought about the idea of opening a toy store. He would be able to marry her and start a family with her. Opening a toy store where he could build small robots for children had always been a dream of his. Plus, people wouldn’t be trying to kill him at every opportunity.

“I’m surprised you remembered that.”

“I remember everything that’s important to you, Saeyoung. And I think you should definitely consider opening that toy shop. You have the money and it would make you happy. You clearly love building and inventing things, if the amount of tiny robotic animals I’ve now collected is anything to go by. And I could man the counter, help with advertising, and help with the finances.”

She smiled against his chest, sleepy and sated. He loved building her small robots. Some helped with her depression, some told jokes, and some spit out bubbles. She had loved every single one of them, treasuring them all individually. 

“I love you.” He stated simply.

“I know.” She replied, and Saeyoung was shocked. They were quiet for a moment before she burst into a fit of giggles.

“Did you just Han Solo me?” he asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. Her giggly response told him everything he needed to know.

“Does that make me Princess Leia?” He laughed with her.

“We need to get you her slave costume.” She replied, eyes glinting, “You would make a very sexy Princess Le-young.” She had laughed at her own pun proudly.

He tipped her head back and kissed her. It was a terrible kiss that was all smiles and teeth, but Saeyoung wouldn’t have had it any other way. He rolled her over on her back, suddenly ready for round two.

  
  


_ “A new person has entered the chat room.” _

_ Seven agonized over this one small sentence. Who would she pick now? He hated the first four days, not knowing who she was going to fall in love with. _

_ By day five it became apparent. She was pursuing him. This was different. Every time since he had been trapped in this repetitive 11-day hell, she had never once picked him.  _

_ She was really trying to recapture the hacker’s heart, and she was succeeding. Seven had tried to keep his distance from her, but he couldn’t help himself. It was just like all the other times he had fallen for her: suddenly and completely. He called her frequently, just longing to hear her voice through the other end of the receiver, like old times. She called him just as frequently, and he tried to ignore her for as long as he possibly could. She was irresistible and he knew he was a goner. He picked up quickly on her tones and innuendos, already having memorized her speech patterns. She was falling for him too. _

_ When he had seen her in person again for the first time since she joined the RFA messenger, he was flustered. He was even more taken aback by the fact that his brother was currently holding her hostage, attempting to kidnap her. _

_ “I love you, Seven!” She screamed, and he faltered, shocked. He thought he would never get to hear her say those four beautiful words again. He tried to be diplomatic with his brother, getting everyone out of harm’s way in a peaceful manner. When the apartment started alarming, Saeran panicked and fled, leaving a very confused, angry, and hurt Saeyoung in his wake.  _

_ Saeyoung had kept his distance from her then. He was so confused. How could his brother be working for the religious cult that was currently attacking him and his friends. Why was his brother attempting to kill the only person who he had bothered to get close to in the last couple years. The hacker used the guise of incessant work to distract himself from being close to her again. He needed to get out of this situation before he ended up getting hurt again. _

_ He was constantly aware of her presence. He tried to ignore her attempts to get his attention. He wanted so badly to just reach out and touch her like he used to, to just pull her into his arms and nuzzle into her hair. He couldn’t though, not again. He needed to reset the alarm system and get out quickly while he could still pretend that the damage of this whole strange situation was irreversible. _

_ He watched her fiddle on her phone, read various books, and create amazing concoctions in the kitchen. He was distracted by her every movement. He wanted everything to be the way it used to be: soft smiles, eskimo kisses, jokes, laughter, and holding each other for hours just because they could. He couldn’t go through the pain of losing her again. Saeyoung fought with himself constantly: his heart at war with his brain. _

_ When she started delving into his personal life, again, he couldn’t deal with it any more. He snapped, unable to contain his frustration any longer. He couldn’t let her see the pictures of his brother, but also the pictures of her that he kept with him always. He was embarrassed. How would she react to seeing those pictures from a past life? Simple, she would be terrified and pull away from him again.  _

_ “I don’t want to get close to you.” He heard himself saying. Babbling on about how curiosity killed the cat or some nonsense like that.  _

_ “No matter how much you try to get to know me it’s useless…” He was hurting her, he could tell. Her eyes began to water and her face was getting red. He hadn’t seen that face since their first date and he had vowed at that time he would never be the cause of it again. That was before she had forgotten everything about him, before she had hurt him so immensely that there was no coming back from these wounds he was suffering from. He hated himself for hurting her this way, but he had to. He had to protect himself. He wouldn’t be able to deal with the pain if she hurt him again. _

_ “The ending is already set for us.” _

_ He had stormed out later that afternoon after telling her that he didn’t care about her feelings. It was a lie, he knew it and she knew it too. _

  
  


Saeyoung had been extremely nervous. He loved her and she loved him just as much. He knew that without a doubt in his mind. He had called all his friends together to surprise her. 

His plan started with Jaehee. He asked Jaehee to take her out for the day and go shopping together. Saeyoung knew that she loved to buy cute clothes and then they could share a coffee together before returning home.

He then called the guys over, having them help him set up the apartment with thousands of streamers and balloons. He had to make this special. He had Yoosung line up the robotic pets across the apartment in a way that hopefully looked cute. Zen and Jumin, both being relatively tall, helped him hang up a sign that was written exclusively in binary with a small spaceship in the corner.

“What does this even say?” Zen asked, curious about what could be so important that it was emblazoned on a five foot banner.

“You’ll find out later, Zenny-poo. Don’t worry about it.” The redhead replied, knowing that she would be able to read it instantly. 

The gate began to alarm and Saeyoung looked towards his computer monitor. It was too early for her and Jaehee to be back and she would have known the code.

“What is that god-awful noise?” Jumin asked, irritated. “Turn it off.”

Saeyoung saw the intruder entering his garage. His precious babies! He ran immediately towards the danger, no longer thinking about his or anyone else’s safety.

That was the last thing Saeyoung remembered.

 

_ He had come in later that evening and spoke with her. She was asleep, but he needed to get this out. He begged her to distance herself from him. Selfishly he asked if she could not give her feelings to anyone in the RFA, either. _

_ He had been irritated that next day, so upset that he had broken one of his robot creations. She had tried to comfort him, knowing how much he loved to tinker with everything. He was frustrated and he began taking it out on her. _

_ “The person you like is the 707 in the chat room, not me!” He yelled. He was right. He had been hiding his real self from her this time, unable to deal with the pain of losing her again. Saeyoung should have known better: she had been so damn persistent. _

_ “Then please let me understand the person in front of me…” She replied, running towards him and gathering him in her arms. The hacker started to cry. She would never be able to understand what it felt like to fall in love with someone and then watch as they repeatedly fell in love with literally everyone else in their life. _

_ “You’re impossible…Why aren’t you giving up?” _

_ He needed time. Seven couldn’t express his feelings as easily as she seemed to. He had been hurt so much recently and he needed to know this was not going to end the same way as it had before.  _

_ Over the next few days, his feelings had only grown stronger. She had pulled away when necessary and pushed him when he needed it. She was perfect for him and they both knew it.  _

_ “Just be careful saying those things…. Don’t say them to other guys.” He felt his face heat up, and instantly changed the subject. She had asked about his brother and he reluctantly pulled out the floppy disc with pictures of Saeran on them. He opened the folder of Saeran’s pictures, careful to not let her see the only other folder on the disc. She wouldn’t understand that they had loved each other previously. _

_ He spent the next few days growing closer to her, explaining about his brother and allowing her to see the side of him that he kept hidden from most people. She knew about his past now, about his brother, his mother, his father and his job. She knew everything and she had accepted it, just like she had before. _

_ They had just finished preparing for the long journey ahead, and tonight he asked if they could sleep in the bed together, afraid of what was going to happen tomorrow. _

 

He awoke in a small bed, a faint repetitive beep in the background. The room was dark and he had never seen it before. White with a small dry erase board on the far wall underneath a TV. The board showed his name, a nurse’s name and the date. A hospital. Great.  He heard mumbling to his right and looked towards the sound.

She was there, hunched over the side of the bed, sleeping in a chair. She was wrapped in his hooded sweatshirt and their fingers were intertwined. The dog he had given her on their first date was sitting on the bed next to him. He had only ever given that dog to her once, and he was confused as to how it arrived at the hospital with her. He realized that he had what looked like an IV in his hand and that his hands looked skinnier than usual.

Why was he in a hospital? What had happened?

She mumbled again in her sleep and he heard a very distinct “Saeyoung.”

He frowned. He knew she wasn’t sleeping well just from those small interactions. She only talked in her sleep when she was extremely stressed about something. Saeyoung began to rub small circles on her thumb and she stirred instantly.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and immediately looked towards him. Her eyebrows shot up and her eyes grew wide.

“You’re ….awake?” She asked, surprise written on her features.

“What…” His voice sounded hoarse, like it hadn’t been used in days, he cleared his throat and tried to continue. “What happened?”

She grabbed his hand tightly.

“I promise I’ll explain everything, but I need to go grab a nurse, okay?”

He nodded and let her leave, reluctantly, watching as his sweater consumed her tiny body.

The next several moments were chaos as several doctors and nurses came rushing into the room. They began to ask him questions about how he was feeling, was he in pain, what he remembered, if he knew what day it was. It was exhausting, honestly and he turned to look towards her. She was watching silently, chewing on her bottom lip. She was afraid. But why?

The treating team left eventually and Saeyoung now had a headache. He looked towards her as she resumed her seat next to the bed. She was crying and he reached for her, pulling her into the hospital bed with him.

“What happened?” He asked as she laid her head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair as she sobbed quietly. He was confused, but mostly he was exhausted. 

“The day you were going to propose to me, do you remember that?” She asked quietly. He inhaled sharply.

“Of course I remember that, do you?” He asked nervously. This was the first time in a long time that she had mentioned any memories of the relationship he was so painfully familiar with. She nodded into his shoulder.

“That was the worst day of my life,” She replied, “of course I remember.”

Saeyoung felt his heart sink. Weren’t engagements supposed to be full of happy times? He had been so certain she would say yes, too. 

“Now before you start panicking, it’s not what you’re thinking at all. I would have said yes, but we never got that far.” She continued, before he could begin to go down that train of thought too deeply. Relieved, he nodded, silently asking her to continue. That was his last memory before the RFA had suddenly developed amnesia, maybe she could fill in the blanks.

“While I was out shopping with Jaehee, I received a call from a very panicky Yoosung, telling me that you had been kidnapped. He explained to me that the garage alarm had gone off, you went out in a panic to see what had happened, and then they saw on the security cameras a man with a covered face speaking to you…”

She had begun crying again and Saeyoung stroked her hair until she calmed down again, needing her to continue, needing to know what happened.

“They assumed at first that it was someone you had invited over for the party and ignored it. Then after a few minutes, they saw on the security cameras that there were four guys shoving you into an unmarked, unlicensed car.”

Saeyoung was lost. Why was she talking about the day he was going to propose? He hadn’t been kidnapped. What the hell was she talking about?

“Jumin and Zen ran down towards you, but they were too late. The men had already driven off. Luckily from the feed, we were able to see the men’s faces and the car make and model.

“It was too long….” She whispered, barely audible over the faint beeping of the heart monitor. “Saeyoung, I...you were gone for so long.” She shook her head, clearing her thoughts before the tears could start again.

“What do you mean?” He was confused. “It hasn’t been that long, last night we fell asleep at Rika’s apartment.”

She looked up at him then. Searching his face to see if he was joking.

“Saeyoung…” She paused, clearly searching for the right words to say. “I’ve never been to Rika’s apartment. You told me that I was never allowed to set foot there.”

He looked down at her. She was completely serious.

“Now’s not the time for jokes, I’m being serious. You have been staying at Rika’s apartment for weeks.”

“Saeyoung, I’m not joking.” She pursed her lips together, irritated that the hacker wasn’t paying attention. He had seen that specific look a million times. 

“I don’t know where Rika lives. Why would I go there? There’s also a bomb in the apartment, or did you forget about that little detail. There’s no reason for me to go there.” He had done it, he had accidentally set her off. He prepared himself for a tangent about how he never listens. He sighed, resting his forehead against hers.

She quieted for a moment, thinking. The longer she sat, the more frustrated the hacker was becoming.

“I don’t understand!  For the last few weeks you had stayed at Rika’s apartment, you planned parties…” She placed a hand on his cheek as tears started to flow, stopping him mid-rant.

“I understand you’re confused, sweetheart. Can you let me explain everything and then I’ll listen to what you have to say? Saeyoung it’s important that you understand what happened to you.”

He nodded slowly, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch.

“Good boy.” She smiled, alluding to a particular kink they both seemed to share. He opened his eyes and she winked at him. “Just stay there and listen, okay.” He nodded again, deciding that he wanted, no he needed to hear what she had to say.

“Anyways, when I got back to your place, I contacted Vanderwood and some of your other agency contacts. I’m sorry Saeyoung. I know you’re really private about that stuff but I needed to find you and I was just so…... desperate.

“We were able to find out who kidnapped you but it took us a long time. It was some religious cult called Mint Eye.”

The redhead furrowed his eyebrows. Mint Eye had been the cult that he had been fighting against for weeks, or at least, he thought he had. It was always Mint Eye that was the cause of problems when she had pursued everyone else. Who the hell was Mint Eye and why were they such an issue?

“The group took you Saeyoung, and by the time Jumin and V were able to track your location, you had been gone for about a month. I was so relieved to hear that you were still alive.”

She had tears welling up in her eyes again and Saeyoung cradled the side of her face gently. Placing a small kiss on her forehead.

“You had been drugged for an entire month.” She sobbed, struggling to keep her composure. “They were trying to brainwash you into doing terrible, illegal, hacking jobs for them. When the guys found you, you were so malnourished....you had been beaten.”

At this point, he shushed her, not wanting to hear how her heart was breaking.

Saeyoung kissed her gently then, slowly, reminding her that he was still there. She kissed him back with eagerly, like she had been starving and he was the only thing to eat.

She pulled back suddenly when there was a quiet knock on the door. A nurse poked her head into the room. 

“Mr. Choi, the doctors asked me to get some labs from you. I’m sorry if I woke you up, but we like to get labs in the morning so that we have time during the day to run extra tests if we need to.”

He waved her in, surprised that the love of his life had not removed herself from his embrace, she was usually so shy. He glanced down towards her and she was already dozing, her hand though swallowed by his oversized sweater, was splayed across his chest. He idly ran his free hand through her hair as his nurse began to poke and prod at his other arm.

When the nurse had left, Saeyoung had turned to the sleeping woman in his arms. She must have been exhausted to fall asleep so quickly. Just how many sleepless nights had she experienced since he had been kidnapped? And for that matter, she had never been to Rika’s apartment, either. Did that mean she never dated the other RFA members as well? Saeyoung decided they could finish this conversation in the morning and rolled onto his side, pulling her tighter into his chest.

 

He awoke in the morning to a lot of noise, excited chatter to be precise. He opened his eyes slowly, the brightness in the room stinging at first.

Yoosung was excited about something, chattering on about her, them, in bed together.

“Yoosung….” Saeyoung grumbled, still half asleep. The whole room had gone silent, but he didn’t really care. He was an absolute bear if he was woken up in the morning. “SHUT UP!”

The room was silent for a moment, the calm before the storm. Then suddenly, as if they were all realizing at the same time what had happened, Saeyoung heard four different voices.

“YOU’RE AWAKE!” They all screamed. That’s when Saeyoung realized he had gotten all the sleep he was going to get. The RFA had officially discovered that he was no longer in a drug-induced coma and was talking.

He was swarmed then, the RFA wanting to confirm for sure that Saeyoung was getting better. He sat up slowly, trying not to jostle the woman next to him too much. The poor girl was still asleep and currently drooling on his shirt.

“Be quiet!” He scolded.”You’ll wake her up and I’m pretty sure this is the first full night of sleep she’s gotten in about a month.”

The RFA members nodded. Jaehee spoke quietly.

“Did she tell you everything, Seven?”

Saeyoung nodded, he currently had a terrible headache and just wanted to sleep for a little bit longer. 

“You know, she stayed here every night. I had to force her to eat and go home to shower. She was so worried about you.”

Leave it to Jaehee to take care of her in his place. He was so grateful that she had such a wonderful, strong friendship with Jaehee. He nodded in thanks, too embarrassed to properly thank Jaehee for her kindness. Jaehee continued, as if she expected as much.

“She told me that you were planning to propose that day...the day you were kidnapped.” Saeyoung just nodded. The men in the room were shocked, apparently she hadn’t told the guys about this.

“How did she know?” Jaehee asked, ignoring the complaints from Zen and Yoosung in the background. Jumin had remained silent.

“She can read binary code?” He replied with a small shrug, resting his hand on her shoulder.

“Is that what was on that huge ass banner you made Jumin and I hang?” Zen asked, outraged that he had no idea about the proposal.

A mumbled ‘yes’ came from his right side and he felt her shift as she woke up. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“The banner said ‘606, To the Space station!” she mumbled, voice hoarse with sleep. “Which of course is Saeyoung code for ‘Please marry me and let me build you lots of things forever because I love you lots.”

She giggled and the RFA joined her, instantly relieving the tension in the room. She seemed to have that effect on people. As the conversation continued, the mood lightened substantially. Seeing Saeyoung awake, alert and talking was a relief to everyone in the room.

A nurse entered then, running through Saeyoung’s schedule of tests for the day. Apparently he was going to be out of his room for most of the day, and if he was lucky, he could go home tomorrow. He glanced sideways to the woman sitting next to him. She was visibly disappointed that she wouldn’t get to spend more time with him after he had just woken up.

He grabbed her face in his hands and planted a rather loud and obnoxious smooch on her lips.

“Go home and eat something, okay? I’ll be alright. And if I don’t get to go home tomorrow, come back and spend the night with me again, okay? I LOVE YOU, OKAY!”

“Come to the coffee shop. I’ll make you a hearty breakfast and get you some coffee.” Jaehee responded quickly. The young businesswoman grabbed her hands and began to lead her out of the bedroom. Jaehee made eye contact with Saeyoung for a moment and he mouthed a quiet ‘thank you’ as she led his girlfriend out of the hospital room. She nodded in response and the men followed closely behind them, leaving Saeyoung alone in the hospital.

“That group of people, especially that one you just kissed, have not left you alone since you came here two days ago. You are very lucky to have such great friends.”

Saeyoung agreed with the nurse and prepared himself for the long day ahead.

 

He returned to his apartment the next day, his tests all resulting negative. He felt weak from having been cooped up in that bed for three days and from being drugged for a month. He walked inside and reset the alarm system. He was shocked to see the living room was exactly the way he had left it. The banner was crooked on the wall above him asking her to join him at the space station, the robots delicately placed around the room, waiting for her arrival. The streamers and balloons had been thrown out, probably Mary Vanderwood’s doing.

She walked out of his bedroom then, wearing his pajama bottoms and his t shirt. Saeyoung longed for her. He rushed towards her and pulled her close. He kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth briefly before pulling back, suddenly. She let out a disappointed huff and tried to pull him towards her again.

“Before we get into those activities I need to ask you about what happened while I was kidnapped.”

She nodded, turning serious.

“Do you remember how we met?” He asked her, nervous hands roaming up and down her arms.

“Of course I do. You were playing your Nimtendo at an RFA party a few years ago and I thought you looked lonely, so I decided to talk to you.”

“Do you remember our first date?” She laughed at this, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I would like to point out that you are the only person in the world that could make a girl cry on the first date like that and then get a chance to ask her to marry you.” The redhead nodded in agreement. He was very lucky to have her, and very relieved to find out that she hadn’t forgotten him at all.

“Last question. Did you, by any chance date any of the other members of the RFA during my absence, or was that my own personal drug-induced hell?”

“Why would I date the other members?” she asked, her face scrunching in disgust. “Zen only cares about himself and his looks, Yoosung is a literal child, and Jumin. Well Jumin is terrifying and would probably lock me in a cage if given the opportunity. Jaehee is precious, but you’ve hacked my phone enough when I’m out with her to know that we talk about you and Zen pretty much exclusively. What are you talking about Saeyoung? Why are you asking about all this?”

He walked her towards the bedroom.

“Is that the torture they put you through? Having to watch as I fell in love with your friends and making you believe that I had forgotten about you?”

It hurt more coming from her mouth and he stopped in his tracks. She was angry and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him slowly, deliberately.

“I want you to know, Saeyoung, that I could never forget you and I don’t have any plans on trying. So please try as hard as you can to forget those terrible thoughts that were forced into your head this past month and come to bed with me.” She said with a coy wink and a tug towards the bedroom. “Church is in session, God Seven.”

He followed, shocked that he had finally gotten to experience his good ending. 


End file.
